The last one
by Reikan
Summary: What if there was a final failed experiment? What if it was failed for a special reason? Maybe something other than the JENOVA cells were involved. Random idea, set after the movie and including me and my friends character not marysue
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**The last one**

Chapter 1 Discovery

The planet was just barely getting back to normal now Sephiroth had yet again been killed for the third time. With all the AVALANCHE members leading fairly normal lives again the world felt at peace, however that was just a out of reach dream in reality.

Rufus Shinra the ex-president was still at the healing lodge with his ever so faithful Turks right by his side. It was at that time they received some interesting information about some old abandoned labs located in the ruble of Midgar. Rufus was very intrigued by the fact he had no memory or knowledge of them whatsoever "Are you absolutely sure?" the ex-president questioned "Yes, there seems to be little activity though sir" Tseng, the Wutain leader of the Turks reported, his long dark hair flowing down his back as he wore the dark suit of the Turks.

"Go and scope out the area to be sure" and with that said Rufus waved a dismissal to them and the team wearing the same style suits, headed straight for their helicopter.

The rain was pouring down outside causing Reno to keep the helicopter flown at a low, steady pace "So how come the president didn't even know about these labs?" he questioned to break the silence while adjusting the shades on his forehead

"Probably Hojo's work" was Tseng short reply

"So we're expecting JENOVA stuff right?" Elana asked

"Oh definitely" Reno smirked while continuing to pilot the air craft. After another 20 minutes of flying Midgar came into view, the once great and powerful city reduced to a pile of scrap. Reno landed the helicopter just near the old Shinra building, which was even worse now after Cloud's fight here with Sephiroth, though you had to give them some credit otherwise the labs would never have been discovered.

Tseng led the group through the mess of what could be called their old homes, a place where they worked day in day out to protect the president and the people, however it wasn't too far into the debris that the entrance to the secret labs was located. Tseng scowled at the door as he stopped abruptly when he noticed the broken key panel "What's wrong Tseng?" Elana asked immediately "Rude I need you to bust this door open" he said ignoring her question and Rude began to ram against the door with his strongly built body. It only took about three good smacks against the door until it gave way to entrance, Tseng was the first to go through and see that the lab was indeed no threat as he thought. All the computers were smashed except one, (which he immediately went over to first) a lot of the scientific equipment had been damaged and was now dysfunctional.

Tseng typed away at the computer as the rest of the Turks checked the area. He scanned the files quickly but a majority of them were about failed clones that had already been disposed of, although one file did worry him the second he finished reading it. "Hey, come and take a look at this" he ordered to his comrades "what's this about experiment 164?" Rude inquired as he also read the file "A JENOVA failure by the looks of it, but it was kept and stored here unlike the others" Tseng confirmed "check everywhere, I want it found!" he barked out the order seriously as he too began a search. Reno found a control panel on the other side of the room; at first he tried entering a code. He got nothing but access denied in an annoying tone. Reno tried several times before he ended up hitting the panel in fury, taking his frustration out on it. As he settled down a bit, he leant against what he thought was a wall however he suddenly changed his mind as the door opened making him fall on to the cold, hard floor inside another room "Reno" the others sighed at his stupidity "what?" he called back but shut up quickly as he saw another figure in the room.

On a small cell bed a figure moved slowly rolling onto its other side as if it were experiencing a nightmare "guys…you better get over here!" Reno called nervously as he got up from the floor and walked over to the side of the bed. The other three Turks came beside him, standing over what seemed to be a little girl "This can't be the experiment!" Elana exclaimed looking down at the child with black and blonde locks of hair hiding part of her face. "It must be, but what do we do with her Tseng?" Rude asked his leader

"I..." he began when the small child opened her eyes slowly, blinking several times to adjust to the new light. She gazed up at the Turks; it shocked them slightly as her eyes glow not only the Mako green but red surrounded the pupil too.

Elena was the first to step forward to start communication as she always did but Tseng stopped her quickly, he had a way of dealing things like this.

"What is your name, age and purpose experiment 164" he asked more like ordered in a serious tone, still she answered "My name is 164; I do not know my...age and my purpose was to" she paused to remember the word "suc-ceed in Sephiroth's footsteps."

Tseng considered this information for a short while but as ever Reno was getting bored of waiting. He walked up to the so called experiment resting on the scuffy, cell bed and held out a hand towards her "come on" was his only words. 164 starred at his hand as if to store every detail of it in her brain, but still she took hold of it gently almost shy like. There was a good reason to it as well, Bolts shot out from her arm and hit Reno hard sending him to impact with the opposite wall "Reno!" Tseng called as Elana rushed to his side, he noticed the young child backed into the corner next to the cell bed, terrified of the magic pulsing through her arms and hands. It looked just like the Bolt magic that came from the materia but it couldn't possibly be that, could it?

"Rude restrain her!" Tseng called as he prepared some knock out drug in a syringe. The child struggled to control herself not against Rude's attempts to keep her still in fact she tried to help him by pushing he body harder against the wall. Tseng managed to inject her quickly and she slumped against the wall almost instantly, her body limp and calm in a sleep state.

"Come on lets get her back to the president" Tseng ordered as Rude picked up the small child and Elana helped Reno over to the helicopter.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions

Meanwhile at the seventh heaven bar in Midgar the AVALANCHE team was having a reunion do. All of them were enjoying themselves, even Cid who was currently drinking a beverage from the bottle, while lounging in a chair using the table as a footrest. Danni was not even bothering to pester the hell out of him since she was showing her latest racing trophy off with Col. It was then when the phone rang from behind the bar, Tifa was the first to answer it "Cloud, it's for you!" she called and handed him the receiver

"Hey Cloud ol' buddy, we're bringing the president over for some business" Reno spoke from the other end emphasizing that last word, Cloud had no interest in the phone call if it evolved ex-members of the Turks so he hung up the phone "Who was that Cloud?" Marlene asked "Just some trash" he replied

"Hey ya know that hurts" a voice that sounded like Reno's mocked "what are you doing here?" Yuffie scoffed at them "We're here on business" another voice replied, it came from a figure resting in a wheelchair dressed in white "Rufus Shinra! What yoo doing 'ere?" Barret asked angrily "We made quite a discovery" he smirked watching their expressions carefully "a remaining JENOVA product" he continued

"That's impossible, I don't believe you" Cloud declared

Rufus ignored his comment and went on with his explanation "Experiment 164 is what it's called, classified as a failure."

"So where is this so called experiment?" Vincent questioned stepping in, he was interested how there could be another experiment left "Hey Rude bring her in!" Reno called to him.

Rude stepped in to the room; a small bundle of blanket seemed to be in his arms, but it was really the little child curled up asleep, wrapped tightly in a pale blanket to keep her warm. "We found her in a secret lab" Tseng stated and glanced over at the small child

"Merged with Mako and Materia her file says, I'm sure you know what the makos like Cloud" Rufus smirked, flicking his hair to the side.

There was silence for a moment, thoughts rushing through minds like a plague until Col spoke up "And what exactly do you want us for?"

"Help her" Rufus simply replied

"She can't seem to control the materia; she hurt Reno back at the lab with it" Elana found her talking voice again while Reno unconsciously rubbed his injured side. It was then that the young experiment began to stir. The flame like tattoo's on her face glowing slightly before she opened her eyes fully, scanning the room.

There were a few short gasps as they took note of the colour the eyes held, however the child remained still in Rude's arms as she watched anyone that moved.

Tifa then stepped forward "Well, does she have a real name?" was what she asked, Tseng opened his mouth to reply but 164 answered for him "My name is 164" her voice was frail, almost weak and strained as she spoke her words. Everyone starred at her as if amazed she could speak their language. Though she did not like the attention, she turned to the side facing Rude's chest and hid away. Rude was not sure what he should do, he'd never been faced with a situation like this but still he held her a bit more tighter for reassurance.

Elana looked from Rude back to Tseng before she began speaking again "We hoped you would help us"

"Since you have two orphans already" Reno pointed out "Well I guess it couldn't hurt" Tifa replied thoughtfully and Cloud gave a short nod

"The rest of us can help out; me and Col are in town till racing season starts again" Danni smiled. There were random agreements between the others, since they were all in Midgar for at least a few days before returning to their hometowns.

Danni then walked up to Rude to take the child from his arms "Wow, she's so light!" she exclaimed barely have to strain a muscle to carry her. Danni then thought for a while and nodded "Hey, you know it would be nice if she had a real name" she declared as the president left with his guard. The little one then spoke up again after studying Danni like a blueprint "I already stated my name: 164."

"I know, how about Hikoo?" Cid suggested from where he was still lounging in the leaning chair, the suggestion only earned him an un-amused look from many of the other team members "Well…what bout Samira?" he said

"Yo, Cid dats a mans name!" Barret corrected him

"Oh for the love of…..why not something like Samwidch then?" he yelled getting in a huff. Col walked up to him without saying a word and kicked one of the chair legs. The chair gave way from the impact and the weight of Cid, sending him crashing to the fall "Don't be stupid gramps, this is serious" he grinned as the pilot only scowled on the floor, grabbing his beer bottle again and took a large swig. "Hey Danni, how does Hikari sound?" Col suggested resting on the table edge "Sounds right to me" she smiled back as the bar clock chimed in the background "Lets get her settled and we'll sort the rest out in the morning" Tifa stated and led Danni with the child now named Hikari to a room upstairs. The rest of the team retired to their rooms as well, whether it was in the Sierra or the bar they stayed out Cid's way. He got smashed that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Black out

Chapter 3: Black out

The next morning, Hikari sat on her bed watching the dawn rise while everyone else slept. As the light rose over the buildings and through the window it shone her face, making the tattoo's seem more like flames. She grabbed the blanket the Turks had used to wrap her lithe form in, pulling it around herself again. Hikari began to wonder why they left her here, and if the redhead that smelt faintly of hard liquor was angry at her. Slipping of the bed gently she was heading for the for door when it opened revealing Danni and Tifa on the other side "Well looks like someone's an early bird" Danni grinned as she entered the room.

Hikari noticed that Tifa was holding a pile of clothes in her arms, that she soon placed one the bed "we're gonna sort you some clothes, ok?" Tifa smiled as she noted Hikari's questioning look. Her new outfit consisted of a blue tank top and black baggy trousers that had a long red ribbon belt tied in her bow behind her back. She also wore a pair of grey gloves, attached to light blue sleeves that stopped around her elbows and red ribbons circled down three times on each arm. To finish the look Hikari wore a pair of black and blue sneakers with her hair tied back with a red ribbon.

Danni and Tifa were both happy with the result as Hikari looked at herself in front of the mirror place in the room. Danni, while helping to dress Hikari had to bite back the urge to scream to the heavens how poorly this child had been treated, while finding the scars worn into her body. Even the small ones were deep.

The three girls headed back down stairs to the bar, where Col, Cait sith, Red XIII, Marlene and Densel were. Hikari is very shy at first, the only contact she really had were the scientists around her. Marlene and Densel walk up to her and ask her many things "Do you know how to play any games?" Marlene asked and Hikari just shook her head, though she became very fascinated by Red XIII's tail. He noticed that and grinned swinging his tail round so she could touch it "does it burn?" she asked timidly

"Not at all" he replied gently.

Hikari grew a little more confident, while Danni and Col left saying they had some stuff to take care of. Cid sat in his usual place, half asleep with a hangover and a cigarette sticking out the side of his mouth. Vincent sat close by as his silent company like always. It was now getting to late afternoon; Marlene and Densel were teaching Hikari how to play tag on the stairs, running round laughing with each other. Unlocking Hikari's childish nature without being told off by scientists that would cry out 'It will ruin the tests!'

However suddenly while at the top of the stairs Hikari gave a sharp gasp before collapsing "Hikari!" both Densel and Marlene called before Bolt's flicked out, causing a black out for at least half way down the street. "Marlene! Densel! Hikari!" Tifa called from down the stairs in the bar as she searches for some candles. Vincent is half way up the stairs when he meets Marlene who is very frightened "Something's wrong with Hikari" she says in a fragile voice grabbing Vincent's cloak.

Tifa and Cid are also coming up the stairs when they see Marlene pulling his cloak. When the four of them reach the top they see Densel holding Hikari on the floor. She is curled up tightly in pain, trying to speak but something holds her back "Lighting came from her hand" Densel explains as Vincent bends down next to her "S…Se…Seph" is all she manages to choke out before she looses consciousness "Hmm Tifa you better call Cloud" Cid suggested something decent for once as she headed down stairs, Vincent then scooped up Hikari's shaking body and carried her into her bedroom.

Hikari was now in a dream world sort of thing, mixed memories new and old flashing around her. However one kept playing over and over. Three boys, each with silver hair were standing there as Hikari in that memory was being pulled away from them. "Big brothers!" she screamed to them and fought for release "Big brothers!" she cried again, tears falling down the sides of her cheeks. The oldest of the boys was almost in tears himself, watching his younger sister being pulled away from them. Suddenly the memory disappeared as quickly as it had come leaving Hikari in darkness, but that wasn't for long either another figure came into light.

His hair colour was the same as the boys, but longer and his style of clothes the same too. He wore a smirk on his face as he looked down at the weeping child "Worthless failure" was the only words he spoke before Hikari snapped her eyes open in fear.

Her heart beat was racing, thumping inside her chest making it hurt. Tears still fell from her eyes and her body was shaking slightly, who were those people? Tifa and Cloud were by the bedside, startled by her sudden awakening. Tifa placed a hand on her shoulder as Hikari flopped back down on the bed exhausted but not falling asleep just yet. The dreams frightened her.

As Hikari began to settle Cloud and Tifa went down stairs to discuss just what exactly happened.


	4. Chapter 4: Desire

Chapter 4: Desire

Vinnie and Cid were the only ones in the bar as Cloud and Tifa came down. They all sat at one table to discuss this matter seriously. "Cloud, why was Hikari crying for her brothers?" Tifa asked meekly still remembering the way the child's body acted in her sleep "I don't know" he replied bluntly

"It's likely to be other clones" Vincent spoke up from his seat by the wall "You don't suppose it's that punk's gang?" Cid inquired

"Could be" Vincent only replied, still thinking through other possibilities.

In the meantime, Hikari still lay exhausted on her bed unable to move her body. It was as if gravity had finally defeated her but suddenly the room was getting colder. It was no ordinary temperature drop either, no Hikari knew what it was and gasped sharply; the ice materia was casting its self. Everything in the room began to freeze and turn into ice, making the cracking noise as it did so. Hikari struggled to move but her energy was depleted and the materia continued to work on its own, however as Hikari began to panic slightly it stopped.

This only made it worse; the fire materia began to act the same! The ice melted, water droplets forming on the edges and dripping to the floor. Before long everything in the room was completely soaked, even Hikari and her clothes but there was nothing she could do. Her body was too worn out and tired to move, so all she could do was close her eyes and sleep softly.

The next time she awoke, the soggy and sticky feeling had gone, it was replaced by deep warmth surrounding her. Opening her eyes gently, her vision was filled with red. Not the artificial mist created when angry but red fabric covering her body lightly, the edges of it tattered and ripped. Gazing up she saw Vincent with his crimson eyes looking elsewhere and his black hair lazily covering part of his face. Hikari also observed her clothes had changed to a grey t-shirt and black shorts; at least they were better than wet clothes.

Vincent then took note that Hikari had come around in his arms from the slight shifting "She's a wake" he said plainly to no in particular. Hikari turned her head slightly to see who else was in the room; it was only Cloud, Tifa, and Danni, Col who was just going out of the room, of course Vincent and herself. Cloud and Danni was really the only one who paid attention to what Vincent said in a low almost inaudible voice, so she gave Cloud a nudge since he was the one with questions today. Cloud made his way to Vincent's seat and sat in the one next to it, his blue/greenish eyes focused on Hikari "Do you have any family?" he asked bluntly "I…" she thought for a second "I don't remember any, but…" she stopped and looked uncertain to carry on "But what?" came Vincent's voice again "In my dream...I…I saw three boys and called them my big brothers" she confessed in a frail voice, clearly Hikari didn't understand any of it however there was slight hurt seen her. Cloud saw it but couldn't understand it himself.

Done with questioning for now, Cloud left Hikari while she pushed her way out of Vincent's grip. Only to go out of the room for a while, Danni walked with her to the stairs but departed in another direction. Heading to her room Hikari found that some things were still wet but she found her blanket drying on the radiator. Grabbing it she headed out of the room again, carrying on up some more stairs until she came to the roof.

The wind blew her hair back fiercely as she walked up to the angel statue that marked the seventh heaven bar. In the distance she could see the Sierra docked and a small figured moving around on the deck, most probably Cid. Hikari also saw Midgar more. She never really did see it when she was with the Turks; only healin and the lab. Wrapping the blanket tightly round her she felt slightly cold and relieved for its warmth, since the wind was getting more severe.

Thought began to come to Hikari's mind about what happened before the sleep. Why could she not remember anything? She searched and searched like a computer search engine but came up with no results, it was frustrating. The anger was building, angry at the scientists, angry at herself, angry at JENOVA?

"Why can't I remember!" she screamed all of a sudden causing birds to frighten and fly away quickly. Hikari clenched her fists while holding the blanket and still screamed some more, crying to herself.

She is the last, the only one with this problem. Now she has to suffer…alone. Hikari fell to her knees, tears still falling rapidly down her cheeks mixing with the now falling rain which was promptly turning into a downpour. "Go on cry failure" a voice whispered

"You don't know what you are" it mocked again

"You have no importance" where was it coming from?

"No life hahahahahhahahaha!" Its laughter rang out, sinister and vile in its cruel, mocking tone.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Hikari screamed out in the misery running back inside slamming the roof door and leaning against it for a short while.

Hikari then began to make her way back downstairs, feeling the familiar dampness again. That's when she met Col, he glance at her and then the direction she came from, then back to her "You didn't go on the roof did you? He asked gently offering a hand to her.

Hikari didn't take it she didn't want a repeat of last time, so when she didn't except it Col just walked her to her room to dry off. Upon entering he grabbed a towel and took the blanket from Hikari, she was a bit hesitant about it at first but gave in. "What were you doing on the roof" he asked

"Thinking" Hikari replied swinging her legs while sitting on the bed. That happened to be when Cloud walked in looking for Col, the man's blonde hair had red feathers sticking out at random places. It made his hair look spikier than it already was.

Col tried hard to suppress a laugh but it didn't work very well "Go ahead laugh, your Chocobo is outta control" Cloud glowered while plucking feathers from his hair, though Hikari sat there confused, what the heck was a Chocobo? Cloud took the last feather and handed it to her "You've never seen a Chocobo have you?" he asked, Hikari shook her head

"Come on we'll show you" Col suggested moving form his seat to head out of the door following Cloud. Hikari looked at the red feather in her hand thoughtfully then ran to catch up with the two guys.


	5. Chapter 5: Rebellion

Chapter 5: Rebellion

Col and Cloud led Hikari to a small stable out behind the bar. It was protected from the harsh rain that still fell outside, setting the world in misery for a short time. However a very strange sound erupted from the stable, chirping or whistling maybe mixed along with Danni's voice speaking. "Fire flame, calm down!" the short term retired dragon tamer yelled as Hikari and the others rounded the corner greeted by an amazing sight to the young child.

A huge, red bird the size of an ostrich flapped its wings frantically. Eventually Danni was able to calm the creature down, stroking the beak soothingly "Hey guys glad you could join us" Danni greeted happily as always "Hikari this is a Chocobo" Col explained while the child hid slightly behind him.

Cloud left the room quietly as Hikari walked closer to the huge bird timidly. Red feathers are scattered all across the floor probably just like the Sierra. Hikari finally stood in front of the bird awing at the size while the Chocobo craned its neck downwards to look at her closely. Fire Flame as the Chocobo was called, nuzzled it's beak into her hand gently. Hikari felt her small fingers glide on the smooth texture and the Chocobo happily enjoyed the shy petting.

Suddenly Hikari flinched and tensed at the feeling of hands lifting her up by the waist. Col had come behind her and lifted the hesitant girl onto the Chocobo's back smoothly. The sense was strange being on top of a living thing, she could feel the rustle of feathers or Fire Flame scratching its claw on the wooden floor dusted with hay.

Cid then came to join the three of them, he didn't look too happy as a glare was directed to Danni "Hey kiddo, you gonna clean the mess your damn bird made!" he complained in a temperament "Alright, alright geez gramps it's only an airship, remember?" Danni whined equaling the glare she received. Col backed off a bit from the argument while Fire Flame moved her wings more frantic than usual "Dammit kid how many times have I told you its Cid, Captain or mister Highwind" the old pilot lectured but Danni just mimicked his every word "and how many times have I told you? I'm not kid!" she rebelled against him "you may be older but you not my dad or anything" Cid and Col was stunned by this sudden outburst however Fire Flame disliked the yelling and had enough of it.

The red Chocobo jumped over the slightly open pen gate and started running round like a crazy lunatic. Hikari though shrieked slightly holding the feathers in a death grip "ah Hikari!" Col called as he tried to rein Fire flame in but with no success "guys, help!" he yelled at the two sulking from the argument that no one won.

Hikari meanwhile squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she was on the ground safe since the three adult had trouble grabbing the blasted bird. Fire Flame still ran about on her two powerful legs tiring the humans, slowing them down though she herself began to feel drowsy and exhausted but all too soon. Hikari's body was glowing blue so it meant a materia was acting on its own again, this time it was the HP Absorb skill and it drained three quarters of Fire Flames energy rapidly.

The bird immediately fell down, causing Hikari to fly off the Chocobo's back skidding across the ground on her side till she hit the other wall.

Danni was the first to reach the dazed child, her eyes glazed with sudden shock of not only being bucked off for the first time but hitting the wall so hard as well. Danni helped Hikari stand back up but she was unsteady at first, almost falling back down. It was then that a loud crash from back in the bar, it sounded like the chairs had been thrown aside however that wasn't it. The door to the stable flew open smacking the wall harshly, revealing two figures. Together they looked like trouble since one carried twin swords and the other a cross bow, their eyes both glowing a greeny blue colour. "Who are you?" Col asked settling his hand on the handle of his executioner "We want to borrow your friend" the taller guy with platinum-blonde hair snickered which made Danni more uneasy about these guys "Hey, we asked who are you not why are you here" she replied in a cocky tone only to receive a death glare from the younger looking guy with red hair.

"If you must know, we are part of an organization called Blitz kreig battalion, now are you gonna give us the Jenova experiment or not?" the blonde explained with a sly grin

"I don't know what you punks want with that kid, but you're damn well not taking her!" Cid declared standing next to Danni, spear in hand

"Fine, Cal" he spoke

"Right Kev" Cal replied grinning maniacally aiming his cross bow straight at Hikari, firing several shots.

Col immediately went to tackle Cal but he moved out of the way turning his aim to Col. Meanwhile as the previous shots headed straight towards the three others Cid grabbed Hikari and jumped out of the way with Danni, leaving the blasts to hit the wall and leave a scorching mark. Danni, angered drew both sai swords and went straight for Kev. She matched all of his moves as they both swung at each other; blades clashing together "Give up!" Danni cried pushing with more force, releasing the current struggling between the two blades. Kev then swung round his body just past Danni to try and get a blow to her back however just in time Danni flipped forward only to receive a hit in her side from Cal.

Cal's stray fire had hit Danni as Col was grinding his powerful sword into the crossbow that was holding out well.

After a good long while of swords clashing, back flips and sharp hits both Danni and Col were thrown down to the ground; Kev and Cal smirking coldly all the time. The two guys began stepping forward towards Cid and Hikari "No!" Danni managed to barely choke out "Leave them alone!" Col's voice came in a weak growl

"Don't you two worry, I'll take care of these sons of a…"

"Cid! Remember Hikari!" Danni interrupted his sentence. Cid gripped his spear tighter and kept in front of Hikari, who was struggling to keep a clear head. She felt immense pressure fill her head, it was as if a million voices kept talking to her, voices merging as a sort of static noise 'What is wrong with me?' she questioned herself raising her hands to her head, shaking it hard.

Kev and Cal stopped their slow walk and changed it to a quick dart, the surprise was sure to take Cid down even with two of them. Hikari looked up immediately and saw them both heading towards Cid, instantaneously Hikari leapt into action screaming the word "Firrier!"

Everything flashed bright red, panic and fear mixed in the air creating a quick, rapid moment. Hikari's screaming voice combined with Kev and Cal's disoriented grunts of pain to make an awkward noise. When the red, hazy light dispersed as quickly as it had come both Cal and Kev was breathing heavily with scornful burns. "How is that possible? Barrier and Fire together" Cal spoke with a disapproved look

"She truly is more powerful than him" Kev replied amazed. The door to the stable began to open with a creak, alarming both boys "come well get her later" Kev pulled his friend up and escaped out of the two large stable doors at the other end. Giving the Chocobo's more to 'wark!' about.

Cloud and Vincent appeared from the other side of the door that was opening. Each looked confused, well you could hardly tell with Vincent… "What's going on in here, we heard screaming and swords?" Cloud was first to speak-naturally. Danni and Col lifted there bruised and minor cut bodies from the wooden floor, brushing the hay off their clothes "two goons from the…" Danni began

"Blitz kreig Battalion" Col stated

"Yeah…They came in here looking for Hikari" Danni finished. They looked over to Hikari who was now standing in front of Cid, she was backing up slightly and stopped when she hit Cid's legs "You alright kid?" he queried but Hikari only looked at her hands. They stung slightly from the huge amount of power she used to cast the spell subconsciously. Suddenly she felt overwhelming hate strike her hard, the voice that kept taunting her was forming in the back of her mind quietly, just barely noticeable but it was still…there.

Hikari stormed out of the stable away from the others. She kept running and running all the way back to her room and led on her bed, burying herself in the blanket she received from the Turks. Silently suffering from the voice again, teasing, taunting…confusing her.


	6. Chapter 6: Mistake

Chapter 6: Mistake

Hikari still lay soundless on her bed, she remained there all evening and no one bothered her. She was upset and not only did her hands sting but her head hurt too. A clock somewhere chimes 11 in the well-known tune, the door to Hikari's room began to open letting light seep in through the gap. She quickly shut her eyes and relaxed her body as if she had been sleeping all the time. When they left she re-opened her eyes and stared at the window, she was so confused about the voice, and it kept talking to her inaudibly. Sleep over comes Hikari's drained body, the soft sounds of the night lulling her to sleep with the occasional person crossing the hall, shoes tapping against the floor boards.

The lullaby of the night soothed Hikari into a deep sleep which led her to the voice again. Manipulating the dreams to it, drawing her in to the immense pain the pressure that surrounded her gave off. However this time it was more venomously deadly than before as its hold on Hikari was stronger. Because of the hatred Hikari felt, the voice fed off it for power and that power pushing Hikari into a state of mind when she feels the impossible pain of pressure again.

"Hikari, my sweet you will do as I say" it spoke sickly sweet like "No! I won't!" she yelled back into the darkness of her dream "Oh but you will or…" it threatened and put more pressure onto her mind. Hikari groaned at the excruciating pain strained onto her mind, begging for it to stop. "If you want it to stop, you have to be a good girl and let me take control" there was the sickly sweet tone again.

Hikari suddenly woke up startled, her breathing was irregular and her heart felt it would rip out of her chest. She could hear someone moving around downstairs and decided to go and see, but voice returned "Hurt them Hikari, hurt them!" it ordered mocking but serious

"But…I don't want to" she protested only to feel that awful pressure again. So with no more complaints Hikari carried on walking out of her room and heading downstairs. Quietly she walked down the steps. Silently she stood still to see who was moving around, it was Vincent. She only saw the red cape whoosh by but that was enough for anyone to tell it was the solitary, silent Vincent.

Taking a quick deep breath Hikari stepped into the room, unsure of how she was supposed to hurt him. Vincent only looked at her for a second and it made her more nervous, just how the hell was she gonna injure an adult, way bigger than her? "Hikari is something wrong" he asked in that solemn voice of his except she didn't say anything because she felt the voice taking over. Vincent asked again walking closer to the tense child; her eyes were forming glittering tears. Although getting closer was a bad idea, Hikari had now lost complete control and managed to kick Vincent in the stomach, sending him crashing into the chairs and tables on the other side of the bar. The tears kept falling now, her sobs barely audible as she shot bolts from her arms straight towards Vincent, who managed to dodge out of the way. "Hikari what is wrong with you!" he yelled, a hint of fury in his voice "Please Vincent, help" she choked out through sobs "Make it stop!" she screamed using a combination of Ultima and Ice materia against him. Vincent was hit again; the blast grazed his human arm as he tried to get out of its way "Hikari!" Vincent called to her

"Please Vincent, make it be quiet!" she cried

"Who make who be quiet?" he questioned gripping his wounded arm "HIM!" she screamed so loud everyone must have woken up; her hands clutched her head as her body shook violently.

Suddenly the rest of the team came downstairs to see what was happening. They watched as Hikari kept crying and shaking, trying to get rid of something infecting her. Vincent walked closer, slowly this time. Cautious if she attacked again and she did, hitting him with more bolts so he flew backwards. At that point Cloud had to rush over and knock her out before she did more damage. Her body fell limp, unmoving as the energy burned out of her and what ever caused her to go momentarily crazy quieted down. Nonetheless something had to be done.

Hikari woke up feeling groggy, her back hurt as if she had been sleeping on the floor all night. She opened her green/red eyes slowly, the memories of the night before coming back to her. However that was least of her worries, the first thing she saw were metal bars! Panicking she shot up from her laying position and looked around franticly. But that didn't help her head just hurt more with a headache. The quick movement blurred her vision and she had to lie back down slowly. Hikari's eyes also felt dry from all the crying she had done last night and it made sense to her why she was detained in a cage.

"Hikari?" came Danni's familiar voice gently "Hikari wake up" she soothed to her, so Hikari gradually opened her eyes again to see Danni kneeling next to the bars. Hikari didn't say anything, she didn't even look at Danni she was too ashamed. Sitting up Hikari's eyes trailed along the floor, it wasn't until she noticed the blanket in Danni's hand was when she looked up. "Here" Danni smiled, her cat-like green eyes gleaming as she handed the blanket over "she must be really attached to that" Reno's unforgettable voice spoke from somewhere, Hikari looked up higher to see almost everyone standing out side of the cage. "She won't let anyone take it away" Col grinned from his seat

"But do we really have to keep her in a cage?" Red XIII questioned "Safety reasons, Red" Tseng explained. Hikari held her blanket tightly as she traced random patterns on the bars, waiting till they said something else.

It was a while until Tseng and Reno approached the child, ready to interrogate her. "Hikari, we want to know why you attacked Vincent" Tseng said as softly as he could manage "Because he forced me too" she replied sadly, gripping the blanket tighter "Who is 'he'?" Reno asked quickly more to himself, though he didn't get an answer straight away. Hikari only closed her eyes for while, when she re-opened them they were complete crimson and she spoke in a more confident voice "Him. He is the one you fear, the one I am born to follow, to surpass. Sephiroth!" she smiled wickedly as if she was not herself.

Hikari closed her eyes again and they returned to normal colour and she went back to fragile and nervous mode "I can't make him stop" she shook her head tears threatening to fall again

"It's alright Hikari, Yo" Reno soothed, reaching to hold her hand bravely and surprisingly, no bolts hit him! Only a spurt of Cure hit him and Tseng as they both were near her. Tseng then stood up and turned to the others "the only way Hikari is going to beat Sephiroth is if she learn to use her materia, we'll get more information on the Blitz kreig battalion" he proposed and walked out with rest of the Turks.

Hikari was finally let out of the cage, but it didn't do much for her she still looked hurt and guilty. Quietly she walked to her favorite place she knows, the angel statue on the roof. The morning wind blew strongly, strands of her duo-coloured hair flying into her face. Brushing them aside she sat down still holding the blanket and closed her eyes, tilting her head towards the wind. The cool breeze calmed her and as she opened her eyes slightly Hikari could see the pale yellow and blue cream colours, the candy floss clouds floating along the mellow sky.

Hikari was so memorized by the peacefulness of something simple that she never noticed Vincent.

"You don't have to feel guilty, it's not your fault" was the first thing Vincent said, he saw her flinch in surprise but that was all she did "Sephiroth is the one poisoning your mind" he continued and sat down next to her "He's a part of me, I was made from him. He will never go away" she sighed sadly

"We can help, all you need to do is learn to control yourself" he stated and motioned fro her to come with him.

Hikari followed him willingly back inside, although she wondered about what he said 'can I really control my powers?" she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7: Disaster

Chapter 7: Disaster

As Hikari walked back inside following Vincent she heard a lot of voices from the bar. It was no surprise that it was Cid and Danni arguing…again. Hikari sat down with Densel and Marlene to watch them fight about something "What are they yelling about?" Hikari asked to the two other kids "Danni's Chocobo I think" Densel replied.

It was the same old fights really, Danni did something wrong that annoyed Cid a lot. The others blame it on the time she spent with Yuffie or Danni's will to do it on purpose. "You're not getting outta this one dammit! You will clean that mess up on my ship!" Cid shouted at her

"But..." Danni began to protest

"No buts about it kid" Cid ordered and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the bar

"Col!" Danni exclaimed

"Sorry but ya gotta do it" Col replied apologetically. Hikari then got up from her seat and ran after the two "can I come?" she asked hopefully "yes, you can!" Danni said before Cid could get a say in.

The three of them had to go through the centre of Midgar to get to the Sierra, this gave Danni some time to try and get out of cleaning Cid's airship. "Please gramps! I'll get you anything you want" she pleaded but Cid still walked on not changing his mind "oh now you're giving me silent treatment" Danni pouted. Hikari on the other hand was too occupied with the sights to listen to the quarrel. The child had only admired Midgar from the rooftops not actually been into the city.

Danni pestered Cid until they came to the town square, one place she hated the most. Danni stopped walking and starred at the construction work that was now going on. Hikari ran up to Cid as he was still walking towards his ship "Cid, why has Danni stopped?" she asked in a timid voice "huh? What are you…oh" Cid turned round and saw the Dragon tamer standing there just watching. "Hey come on Danni, forget about it" Cid called to her but Danni didn't answer.

It had taken her a long time to get over it, but the guilt is still there for her. "Cid why is just starring?" Hikari questioned tugging his hand this time "Because, she did something bad that she couldn't stop" he explained and walked over to her "come on, you got a ship to clean. Kid, you can't keep moping about it every time you come here" after Cid said that Danni continued walking but quietly. Then suddenly they heard laughter, evil and maniacal.

Danni and Cid looked up and saw Kev standing on top of a building with two other people. One was a guy carrying a scythe and had black hair styled to the side, the other was a girl with blonde hair and by the looks of it she fought with her fists. "What the bloody hell do you want this time?" Cid yelled at them

"What do you think old timer?" the girl snickered; Cid just growled at the comment but settled when Danni shook her head at him. Danni knew when messing about time was over and to be serious, this was one of those times.

The trio jumped down from the roof heading towards them, Hikari just backed away frightened. Danni drew her sai swords and ran straight for Aaron, aiming a slash at his throat but it missed then she backed up and hit him with a backward Roundhouse kick in the face.

A small amount of blood trickled down the side of Aarons face; he wiped the back of his hand across his face in disgust then swung his sharp scythe at Danni's feet making her trip as she dodged it unsteadily. However the young tamer came back with two swipes of her sai's and whacked her elbow into his chest hard.

Cid on the other hand was handling Kev. The pilot managed to grind his spear in between Kev's cross defense and break it, then he tried to jab it into his side but Kev dodged quickly. Immediately after the dodge Kev ran, jumped of the nearest wall into the air and swung both his swords down aiming for Cid. Luckily Cid held his spear flat to counter the attack, giving Kev a hard kick in the stomach which had Kev on the ground.

Meanwhile as both Danni and Cid were distracted by the battle Azura was busy making her move on Hikari. With no defense Hikari could nothing as Azura the blonde haired girl grabbed her and began to make her escape calling to the other "Guys I got her come on!"

"Oh no you don't!" Danni declared and began to run towards Azura in order to save Hikari however Aaron tackled her to the ground before she got very close. As Danni was struggling again Aarons weight, kicking and pushing to get out of the annoying position she yelled at Cid "Do something! Help Hikari!" She almost snarled at him in frustration.

Cid could nothing either as right at that moment Kev chose to land a rock hard punch in his face. Unable to do anything both of them led on the floor as Hikari and the tree BKB members made their escape. Danni slowly got up, breathing raggedly as the adrenaline was still freshly going through her. Angry she hit her fist to the ground, only to pull it back up and wince at the pain. Cid managed to get back up steadily "We better get back to the others" he suggested acting all serious and Danni agreed gingerly, cradling her hand.

It wasn't a happy scene back at the bar, once Danni and id told them what happened no one really knew what to do. Danni was more annoyed than anything at how Aaron had managed to easily pin her down, the surprise really hit her at that moment. Cid was too busy muttering curses to acknowledge any questions he was being asked, especially when he was yet again smoking another cigarette; the smoke curled up to the ceiling in small wisps.

Now concerning Hikari, she was taken to the BKB headquarters for what ever experimenting or questioning to take place on her. She struggled against her chain restraints but it was no use and she couldn't summon any of her powers up. "So your experiment 164" Kev mused

"Amazing how a child is stronger than the great general" a girl with silver haired admired, she looked to be the brains, the doctor of the pack.

"Who cares about that Carron, with that power we can finish what he started" Aaron declared lifting Hikari face up by her shin to get a good look. Azura remained silent in the corner, her eyes half closed and mostly hidden by her blonde hair. Carron then began to examine Hikari closer "Lets see how her power works" she said and picked up a really sharp looking tool. That did it, Hikari's nerves blew and materia power of fire blast out of her. The four of them managed to put the flames out eventually as Hikari calmed down but still thrash about against the chains the held her. "Clearly she is more powerful than him" Kev smirked

"Who is he?" Hikari demanded in a bout of courage "you don't know do you?" Azura finally spoke up in a freakishly quiet voice "I'm sure you've heard his voice, you've heard him speak to you" she gave a small, weak smile but it looked extremely devilish. Hikari nodded to Azura's questions watching her all the time as she moved closer. "Sephiroth is the one I speak of, the great Sephiroth who you are the clone of" Azura continued explaining "You were failed because you varied from him" she began to laugh at this point and muttered something that sounded like 'Hojo was so foolish'.

It was hard for Hikari to take all the information in, a lot she didn't understand. She never knew Sephiroth but was only to be him, to succeed as him. "And those fool remnants failed, Kadaj and his gang were pathetic" Carron said smuggle but it only triggered another flash back for Hikari. It was a secret moment back in the lab, a precious moment when the 4 siblings could be together. Hikari was very little but she sees herself in Kadaj's arms, the voices are muffled so she can't hear what they say. It ends abruptly and Hikari becomes furious "You're wrong!" she argued her power building up again, but more intense this time. Her eyes are glowing red like they did before and the more confident side of her returns destroying one of the walls in the room. As the thick smoke fills the room so the BKB members can't see Hikari makes her escape back into the Midgar t hopefully find her friends again.


End file.
